


A Lucky Find

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha fraternities share omegas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Bench, Claiming Bites, College, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Forced Bonding, Gangbang, Hand Feeding, Heat Inducers, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Names, Presentation heat, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As they shook hands, Kyle flared his nostrils, and Tanner realized he must be an alpha. It flustered him a little. He’d mostly avoided the alphas in high school, but he didn’t want to be rude, and walking away mid-conversation would definitely be rude. Besides, maybe alphas in college weren’t such dicks. Kyle hadn’t shoved him into any lockers yet or anything.“You with the fraternity?” Tanner asked, chagrined to think he might have been dissing the party to one of the hosts.“This one?” Kyle snorted and pulled out his phone. “Absolutely not. We just come to the first party of the year to stake out the competition, you know?”“The competition for pledges?”“Something like that.”





	A Lucky Find

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and warnings before reading and understand that this is pure id fic porn not meant to be taken seriously or in any way applied to the real world. 
> 
> In this fic omegas are intersex and always start out as betas until they have a presentation heat. There’s no way to tell who’s going to present as an omega before that.

Tanner hugged his red solo cup to his chest and leaned against the wall. He'd staked out a relatively quiet spot in the upstairs hallway, where a fresh breeze was coming in through the open window and helping dispel some of the funk of beer, alpha sweat, and body spray that was building up in the rest of the house. That alone was enough to give him a headache, and the pounding music didn't help.

He didn’t know why he’d let his roommate talk him into coming to this party. Sure, he wanted to make friends instead of being the loner weirdo kid at college, just for a refreshing change of pace. But parties weren’t really his thing, much less the first blow-out party at one of the alpha frats on campus. His roommate had insisted Alpha Delta...whatever the third word was, Tanner hadn’t paid enough attention to remember, but this was the biggest frat on campus, and their parties were apparently legendary.

Looking around, Tanner could definitely believe they were the biggest frat - the whole house was full of the funk of alpha pheromones, built up in a high enough concentration that even a beta like him could smell it - but he didn’t get what was supposed to be legendary about too-loud music, grossly sweet “punch” that was probably more alcohol than water by volume, and the sound of at least one person puking on the lawn outside filtering through the window. His roommate had ditched him to go dance with a couple of sophomore girls, so he’d retreated to the second floor, where the music was a little quieter.

“Not your scene?”

Tanner almost dropped his solo cup in surprise. There was a guy standing behind him with a beer in his hand, watching him with amusement. Tanner gave his drink a jealous look; the frat guy guarding the booze insisted that “beta freshers get party juice” and would only give Tanner and the other freshmen from his dorm the gross punch. The house was so hot he’d drunk most of it just to stave off thirst, but he’d much rather have had a beer.

“Uh, not really,” he said. Since the whole point of this was to be social, he tried a smile. “But, you know. Need to get the whole college experience. Or so I’ve been told.”

It must have worked, because the guy came closer, leaning against the same wall. “It’s an experience, all right. You a freshman?”

“Yeah.” Awkwardly, he held out a hand to shake, the way that everyone else at college had been doing that still didn’t feel natural. “Tanner.”

“Kyle.”

As they shook hands, Kyle flared his nostrils, and Tanner realized he must be an alpha. It flustered him a little. He’d mostly avoided the alphas in high school, but he didn’t want to be rude, and walking away mid-conversation would definitely be rude. Besides, maybe alphas in college weren’t such dicks. Kyle hadn’t shoved him into any lockers yet or anything.

“You with the fraternity?” Tanner asked, chagrined to think he might have been dissing the party to one of the hosts.

“This one?” Kyle snorted and pulled out his phone. “Absolutely not. We just come to the first party of the year to stake out the competition, you know?”

“The competiton for pledges?”

“Something like that.” Kyle was texting busily. Tanner wondered if he could just slip away before Kyle looked up, or if that would be even more awkward than trying to bring the conversation to a close.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” he asked, readying his excuse. There were a ton of doors along the hallway, but he’d heard enough giggling and thumping to know that most of them were bedrooms, not bathrooms, and he definitely didn’t want to walk in on whatever was happening behind _those_ doors. There were rumors that a couple of the frat members had omegas they’d either brought from home or found on campus, and that they’d share at parties. Tanner was pretty sure those rumors were bullshit. In his hometown, the only omegas he’d ever heard of were kept at home where their alphas could guard them. He’d barely ever _seen_ Mr. Yelsen’s omega, and he’d lived next door to the Yelsens for eight years.

“You feeling all right?” Kyle asked instead of answering. He leaned in and searched Tanner’s face. “You look a little flushed.”

“It’s warm in here,” Tanner said lamely.

“Not by the window, dude.” Kyle turned him to face the light of the window, the touch of Kyle’s hand on his arm enough to make him startle. “Maybe you had too much to drink. They gave you punch?”

“Yeah, just one cup. I don’t, ah, drink much,” he admitted. Or at all. His dad had been too strict to let him do it at home, and he didn’t have the kind of friends who’d invite him to parties with booze on hand. Maybe he _was_ drunk. Maybe that was why he felt so warm and weirdly overwhelmed by the sound of the music downstairs.

“They make it pretty strong. Hey, there you are,” Kyle said, turning. Two people had just climbed the stairs, a blond with wide shoulders and a dark-haired guy whose muscle shirt showed off thick biceps. Kyle pulled each of them into a back-slapping bro hug, each of the men rubbing jaws as they parted. “Look who I found upstairs, guys.”

“Hey,” Tanner said, feeling incredibly awkward. It was weirdly intimate to watch alpha packs interact with each other. In his town the few alphas around were heads of family units. He knew things were different in cities, and definitely different in college before most people had settled down with families or packs, but he still wasn’t used to seeing people scent-mark in public. It always left him feeling like he should be looking away.

His reaction was even stronger this time, maybe because he could actually smell the three of them in the hallway, their alpha scents thick enough to register even to his beta nose. He actually started to lean in to smell more, curious about their blended scents, before catching himself and rearing back. That was the kind of thing that would’ve gotten him shoved up against a wall in high school. “Sorry, shit, I think I’m drunk.”

“Tanner can’t hold his booze,” Kyle told the other two. The blond one smiled, while the other one just looked at him evaluatingly, his eyes sweeping over Tanner from head to toe. Tanner hadn’t exactly packed for college with parties in mind, so he was just in his normal jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t see what there was to stare at, but for whatever reason, all three alphas were looking at him now.

He backed up a step, more than ready to call the evening’s adventure to an end. If he was drunk enough to start sniffing around strange alphas, he was drunk enough to have officially had a college party experience, and he didn’t give a shit what his roommate thought about it. He was done. “I should go sleep this off.”

“Staying here is a bad idea,” Kyle agreed. His hand was on Tanner’s arm again. Tanner hadn’t even seen him move; his perception really must be going weird. Kyle pulled Tanner back from the front stairwell he’d been heading towards. “No, not that way, c’mon.”

“Why not?” Tanner stumbled along beside him, not noticing the way the other two alphas moved to walk in front of and behind him, flanking the little procession. They steered him down a back staircase, pausing in the middle while the blond one went ahead to scope out the hallway

“Because those stairs go back to the front room, and the Alpha Delta Assholes are there. You don’t want them to sniff you out, kid, trust me.”

Sniff him out? Tanner was going to ask what he meant by that, but then the blond alpha waved them forward. The alphas in the other room were calling to each other, their voices more excited than they’d been before, and when Tanner glanced over he could see the backs of some of the frat brothers heading up the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as they walked out the backdoor and hit the outside air he lost his train of thought, distracted by how _cold_ it felt. Was there a frost moving in? It seemed pretty early in the fall for that, but this was a lot further north than Tennessee. Maybe early cold was normal up here.

“I didn’t bring a jacket,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Kyle easily. “We’ll keep you warm, won’t we boys?”

The other alphas laughed. Tanner smiled uncertainly. The cold air wasn’t doing much to sober him up, and his head was still swimming, but now that they were away from the house at least the music and lights weren’t giving him a headache. The funk of too many bodies in a small space was clearing, although he could still smell the alphas around him more strongly than he normally did. It was like they were standing in a gym locker room instead of on a breezy sidewalk.

Well, who was he to judge. People skipped showers sometimes in college, right? And they didn’t smell bad, just _strong_ , like maybe they had pheromone enhancing cologne or something. At least it wasn’t that awful Axe body spray half the guys in his dorm sprayed on in the bathroom.

They walked for a while, the alphas quiet enough that Tanner didn’t feel the pressure to talk either. His head was a little swimmy and he was glad to be able to focus on putting his feet down steadily and not get distracted with conversation.

Tanner had just been following the alpha in the lead, not too worried about tracking where they were going, but when they walked up a short driveway, gravel crunching underfoot, he realized they were heading away from the dorms.

“No, this isn’t -” He turned around, looking for familiar landmarks. The alphas stopped walking as soon as he did. “I have to get home. I’m in Mallows, it’s on the east side of campus.”

“Not a good idea,” the dark-haired alpha who’d been behind him said.

Tanner frowned at him. “Why not?”

“Why don’t you come inside for a while first?” the blond alpha who’d been in front said. “You should have some water. Aren’t you thirsty?”

Tanner _was_ thirsty. He hadn’t known how thirsty he was until just this second. “Yeah, kinda. You have water?”

“Tons of it, dude,” Kyle said, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Got a whole sink and everything. You’re going to love it, c’mon.”

Tanner let himself be guided into the house. Kyle didn’t take his arm off his shoulders, instead using it to steer him into the kitchen, which actually wasn’t as much of a wreck as Tanner would have expected from an alpha frat house. The Alpha Delta Whoevers’ kitchen had stunk of rotting vegetable ends and stale coffee, like they’d let the trash build up for a few weeks before hastily dumping it before the party. This kitchen had nice looking pots and pans lined up by the stove, unlike Tanner’s dorm’s shared kitchen, which only had scuffed teflon and cutlery drawers full of nothing but plastic knives.

“Here, come sit,” the blond alpha said, pulling out a chair. “What was your name again?”

“Tanner.” He tried to sit in the chair, but Kyle sat in it first. He stood, nonplussed, but then Kyle reached out and pulled him down to sit in Kyle’s lap. Tanner stiffened, registering for the first time that he was in an enclosed space with three men - three _alphas_ \- and one of them was holding him without letting him go.

“Easy,” Kyle said calmly, even as his arms tightened around Tanner. He sat back in the chair and pulled Tanner back against his chest, lifting him easily when Tanner tried to pull away. Tanner wound up sitting on top of his thighs, Kyle’s arms gripping his waist. “We’re just going to sit, okay? You’re wobbling on your feet, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I need to go,” Tanner said, his voice coming out small. Something was wrong, something was really wrong, because the walk should have sobered him up but he only felt more flushed and more dizzy. He could smell the alpha scent rising off of Kyle and it was making his heart race. The other two alphas closed in, their bodies too close. They were all _looking_ at him.

“You wanted water,” Kyle reminded him. “Brad, get him a glass.”

“Huh?” The dark-haired alpha was staring at Tanner in a way that made Tanner want to run and show his belly at the same time. He was too caught between the two conflicting impulses to do anything but stay frozen in Kyle’s lap.

“Nevermind,” Kyle said, laughing a little. “Cliff will get it.”

The blond alpha filled a cup of water from the sink and brought it back. Tanner tried to raise his arms to take it, but Kyle changed his grip to encircle his arms as well, pinning his hands to his side.

“Here,” Cliff said, and put a hand on the back of Tanner’s neck. Tanner froze. Cliff held the glass of water to his lips with his other hand, and Tanner cautiously took a sip. The position was a little precarious, and he got some water on his chin, but Cliff tilted the glass so he could drink until he drained it.

“Is that better?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah.” It was better, his throat was less parched, but it hadn’t cooled him off any. He could feel sweat gathering at his armpits and his hairline, and along his sides where Kyle’s arms were pressed tight around him.

“See? We’re taking care of you. That’s all we wanna do, take care of you how you need it. You’re hungry, right?”

“I guess.” Tanner was aware, now that he thought about it, of an ache in his belly like a cramp. He hadn’t eaten much before he went to the party. Another mistake, when their punch was so strong it could make his legs feel as watery as they did after just a cup.

Brad stuck his head in the fridge. “We have some leftover Chinese food. Or chicken nuggets. Those would work, right? You’re supposed to give protein to om -”

“ _Hey_ ,” Kyle said, cutting him off so sharply Tanner jolted against his arms. It was _scary_ , suddenly, the hold that had been almost comforting a second ago registering as a trap now that Kyle’s voice was hard instead of coaxing. He started to struggle, trying to slide off Kyle’s lap.

“No, hey, you’re fine,” Kyle said, much softer. He nosed at Tanner’s neck, which was - weird, but not scary weird. It was kind of - shivery? “Sorry, I wasn’t yelling at you. Brad was just running his mouth,” he said, tone going pointed again as he looked up.

Brad crossed his arms defensively. “I was just trying to feed him. Fuck me for trying to help, I guess.”

“Settle down, boys,” Cliff said, rummaging through the pantry. “Carbs are better than protein right now anyway, Brad, he’ll digest them faster.”

“That’s not how it worked with Nathaniel.”

“Nathaniel had done this before. It’ll come on a lot faster for Tanner.” Cliff walked over with a can in his hands. He popped the top and the smell of something fruity and sweet filled Tanner’s nose.

“You like peaches?” Kyle said encouragingly. He shifted his legs outward, hooking Tanner’s ankles with his feet so Tanner’s legs spread at the same time. The feeble effort Tanner made to keep his legs closed was completely ignored. Cliff stepped between their legs and leaned in close. Tanner could smell them both, feel the heat of Kyle’s body behind him, and the intent expression on Cliff’s face made him uneasy. His whole body was restless and on edge.

Tanner turned his face away, looking towards the door. “I have to. I should go?”

“Shhhh.” Cliff pressed a sticky finger to his mouth to silence him, then rubbed a fingertip across the seam of his lips. Tanner’s tongue swept out instinctively. The peach canning syrup was good, was just right somehow, the sugars just what his body needed. When Cliff pressed a second finger to Tanner’s lip, he licked it hesitantly, and Cliff smiled at him. Warmth suffused him. Somehow, he was doing something right, and the alphas were pleased with him.

“That’s it, sweet thing. We need to get some carbs into you so you’ll have enough energy later.” The fingers disappeared for a moment and came back glistening with more syrup. Tanner opened his mouth for them and Cliff slid two fingers inside, resting them against Tanner’s tongue.

“Suck,” Cliff commanded, and Tanner obeyed, sucking until he’d swallowed every bit of syrup. Cliff rewarded him with a peach slice, the fruit soft enough that Tanner mashed it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue instead of chewing, then another dip of syrup for Tanner to suck off his fingers.

“There he goes.” Brad had stepped closer, watching the byplay from a few feet away, his eyes dark. Tanner was caged in, penned as much by their combined stares as he was by Kyle’s arms and Cliff’s stance between his legs. Their scents registered like a physical weight pressing in against his skin. “He’s getting greedy for it now, huh? How much longer?”

Kyle shifted Tanner on his lap, pulling him in tighter against Kyle’s chest. Tanner relaxed into his grip, his nerves easing. He couldn’t quite remember why he’d been in such a hurry to leave before. There was nothing bad happening; the alphas were taking care of him, just like they’d said they would. He wondered vaguely what they were talking about, what Brad was waiting for, but it didn’t seem like anything he had to pay attention to. Laving his tongue over the knuckles of the alpha feeding him was more important.

“It’s never zero to sixty, even with the inducers the Alpha Delta Assholes use,” Cliff said. “Give him some time to warm up.”

Kyle petted along Tanner’s side, lingering over Tanner’s ribs. The touch felt good, so Tanner didn’t worry about it, just concentrated on swallowing the peach slices he was fed. “It won’t hurt to get some calories into him. He’s skinny as fuck.”

“If you’re feeling impatient,” Cliff said, while he fed Tanner another peach slice, “you can text Jacks with something that’ll make him cut his tutoring session short.”

“We’re not seriously waiting for him, are we?”

“He’s head alpha, dipshit, of course we’re waiting. You want to challenge his right to first claim? Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Kyle said, when Brad stayed silent.

“He’s the only one in a position to bond, anyway,” Cliff said. The can was empty of peach slices, but there was plenty of syrup left, and Tanner was happy to drink it from his fingers. He thought of bees sipping nectar from flowers and giggled a little. The alpha smiled at him and petted his hair with his clean hand, and Tanner shut his eyes in bliss.

“He’s gonna bond?” Brad said, startled. “Just like that?”

Cliff shrugged. “Maybe. If it feels right, why not? You’ll get it when you’ve been around for a few years. Sometimes you just know.”

“What if Jacks doesn’t want to?”

“We’ll take care of him until we find someone else who will. We’re not going to just put him out on the street.”

“We’re not like those Alpha Delta Assholes, we play for keeps. And this one’s worth keeping, aren’t you, Tanner? Look at how fucking cute he is.” Kyle put his hand on Tanner’s cheek, turning his head so Kyle could kiss his forehead. Tanner squirmed, not sure how to respond. He was vaguely aware that he shouldn’t let strangers handle him like this, but the contact felt so _good_. He was hot enough to sweat, but the idea of moving away from the warmth of Kyle’s lap was unthinkable.

“Hey Jacks,” Brad said loudly. Tanner looked up and saw that Brad was filming, his camera pointed at Tanner and Kyle with the red light on. “Look what we found at the Alpha Delta Asshole party tonight. Too bad you had a tutoring session, sucks to be you.”

“Speaking of sucking,” the third alpha murmured, and then sticky fingers were back in Tanner’s mouth. He sucked gratefully, the syrup sweet and cool on his tongue. “We’re waiting for you, Jacks, but they spiked the punch as per usual, and our guest is on his own schedule.”

“We’ll do our best to keep him entertained.” Kyle flashed a peace sign at the camera, then fisted a hand in Tanner’s hair. He used his grip to pull Tanner into a kiss, wet and showy and startling, and Brad whooped and shoved his phone in closer. Tanner was left gasping when Kyle pulled away.

“Hurry back,” Brad said, and the red recording light on his phone went off. “And...sent.”

Kyle kissed Tanner again, shorter this time, and licked his lower lip before he pulled back. “If that doesn’t light a fire under his ass, I don’t know what will.”

“Is he gonna make it? What do we do if he, you know.” Brad turned sideways and made a hand gesture to Cliff that Tanner couldn’t see.

“We’ll keep him busy. He doesn’t look bored, does he?” Cliff held a refilled cup of water to his mouth. Tanner gulped half the glass before Cliff took it away. “You bored, sweet thing?”

Tanner licked his lips. They were asking him a question, and he’d had a question, too. He’d wanted to know - “What’s,” he said, remembering. His words were slurred and slow. The punch must have been _really_ strong. “What’s going on?”

Cliff looked at Kyle over his head and Kyle’s grip tightened, Kyle’s hands pulling Tanner’s arms crosswise over his body and wrapping around his wrists. “You’re heating up, baby.”

“What?” The words didn’t even register for a few seconds. When the meaning finally dawned on him, Tanner shook his head hard. “No, I’m not. Can’t be.”

“You definitely are,” Kyle said. He rocked forward when Tanner tried to squirm away again, then pulled him back into the chair. “Don’t worry, dude, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll take care of you.”

Tanner struggled harder, apprehension cutting through the fog in his head. “No, no, I’m a _beta_ , I can’t -”

“Settle down,” Cliff said, with enough stern authority in his voice that Tanner winced and tried to curl in on himself. He was panting from exertion and belated fear and - and -

 _Oh no._ He knew now why they called it heat. His body was burning up, a furnace fed too much coal, and with every panting breath he could smell the alphas around him and a strange dark sweetness that was - _him_ , he realized. It was coming from him.

Because he was _presenting_. Oh, _fuck_.

Like any beta, he’d known he was carrying a potential hormonal time bomb; only alphas were guaranteed to make it to full adulthood without going omega. His vague plan for what to do if he ever presented had relied on him being in his hometown, where he could have run to his friend Samantha’s house. Her mom was an alpha and _not_ a total asshole, unlike his dad’s friend Richard, who’d always watched Tanner and his beta brothers with open avarice.

That plan had been defunct since he moved onto campus, and in the chaotic rush of his first month at college he hadn’t thought to make a new one. And now he was helpless in the hands of strangers.

He whined in true distress and instantly all three alphas had their hands on him. Brad was petting his hair almost frantically while Kyle hugged him and Cliff ran his palms over his shoulders and arms, trying to calm him like a spooked horse. Tanner couldn’t do anything but shake under their hands, overwhelmed by the contact. Sense slipped away from him until he wasn’t sure _why_ he was upset and afraid, only that he was.

He whimpered softly until the soothing alpha touches worked to calm him and he went quiet, tucking his head under the chin of the alpha holding him like it would help him hide. His body felt heavy and shocky as the adrenaline receded.

“There, that’s better,” one of the alphas said. “You’re okay, baby, I promise.”

“We’ll take care of you,” another murmured into his ear, his jaw against Tanner’s cheek. “You don’t have to be scared. We’ll give you everything you need.”

“Why’d he freak out? Omegas in heat are supposed to be all horny and docile and shit.”

“He just drank heat inducers an hour ago, his hormones are going crazy. He’s going to spook easy.”

“Presentation heats are trickier. We just have to gentle him through it whenever he gets scared. Slow down, pet him until he feels better, like this.” The alpha holding him stroked a hand over his hair, and Tanner burrowed deeper into his neck. “See? He’s okay.”

“He’s pretty deep into it now.” The alpha in front of him knelt down and unzipped Tanner’s pants. “Let’s see if he’s opening up at all.”

Tanner grumbled and kicked a little when the alphas worked his pants and underwear down his hips, one lifting him by the hips so the fabric could slide down. The air of the room was too _cold_. His squirming stopped quick when the alpha holding him put his hands on Tanner’s legs, the sudden skin contact searing hot and _right_.

His pants and briefs were pulled off, after briefly getting stuck on his shoes before those were yanked off as well. When he was bare from the waist down, the alphas spread his legs wide apart, putting their warm hands on his thighs where he was sensitive enough to gasp at the touch. His cock was filling, rising a little more every time he felt their hands slide across his skin.

“Yeah, there it is.” Fingers traced delicately along the seam behind his balls, the light touch shocking enough that his legs kicked out. His seam had _never_ reacted like this before. It had felt good to press against it when he jerked off, but nowhere near as good as a touch on his dick. Now his seam was so sensitive that he felt little shocks of pleasure just from a finger running along its length. “He’s not open yet, but it’s softening up, see?”

The alphas who weren’t holding him crowded into the vee of his spread legs, looking at where he was open and vulnerable.

“Wow, he’s really pink.”

“Increased blood flow.”

“It’s kind of shiny.”

“He’s slicking up a little already. Normally it wouldn’t go this fast, but with the inducers it’s a total system overload. We should get him on the bench while he can still walk.”

“I think we’re already past that,” the alpha holding him said, and shifted his grip on Tanner to hoist him up by the armpits. “You want to take him?”

The blond alpha - Cliff, this one was Cliff - picked him up in a princess carry, his arm warm under Tanner’s bare thighs. The position change made his head spin, and it kept spinning as he was carried through the house, not up the stairs to a bedroom but down to the basement.

The basement was smaller and warmer than Tanner expected, nothing like the half-finished basement with an old couch and the water heater of his father’s home. There were blankets and cushions stacked along the walls and the floor and small lamps in the corners. The fabric muffled the sounds of the alphas’ footsteps.

“There,” Kyle said, turning on a second lamp. The light was dim, but bright enough that Tanner could see the one piece of furniture in the room. He whimpered and squirmed without knowing exactly why he was nervous as Cliff carried him over to the breeding stand.

“Calm down.” Cliff set him down on the stand and immediately flipped him, pinning him on his belly with a hand to the small of his back. Tanner went still and tilted his head up instinctively to bare his neck. “Good. Brad, get his shirt off.”

His shirt was pulled over his head, leaving him entirely bare, the leather of the breeding stand cool against his exposed skin. The alphas worked quickly to fasten his arms and legs into place. Velcro straps wrapped around Tanner’s wrists and ankles and above his knees. The hand on his back lifted and he jerked against the restraints, trying to turn, trying to curl in on himself, but he was bound and splayed, entirely exposed.

“Kyle, help him settle.”

Gentle hands petted over his hair. He lifted his head off the padded cushion under his chin and blinked at Kyle, who smiled down at him.

“You’ll be okay,” Kyle said soothingly. “We’re going to take care of you.”

The reassuring voice and touch were like a heavy blanket, and Tanner relaxed a little into the stand, trusting it with his weight. The leather was heating up fast from the steadily increasing warmth of his own skin. There were more hands on his arms, his back, tracing over the globes of his ass and down to his thighs.

Someone flipped a lever with a mechanical thunk and the two leg pieces swung apart, spreading Tanner’s legs wide. He flinched in surprise when there was a firm stroke over his seam. The flesh around his seam felt _weird_ , aching and sensitive and -

He cried out as a finger breached him, sliding inside where he’d never been opened before. Kyle rubbed the tender skin at the nape of his neck and made shushing noises. The finger slid deeper, probing and gliding easily, and Tanner realized he was _wet_ as well as open.

“There he goes,” someone said. “See how slick he is?”

“Is he ready?”

“We still have to stretch him. Feel how tight he is?” The finger withdrew and was immediately replaced by a different one, the new finger plunging in faster and deeper. Tanner gasped and clenched instinctively around it.

“Holy _shit_.”

“That’s why you have to be careful with a virgin omega.”

“Jesus Christ. I’ve never felt a cunt this tight.”

“Keep working in and out until it loosens up a little.”

The finger pumped in and out, playing with different angles. Tanner tried to close his legs, but the straps held him open. Then he tried to open his legs _wider_ , to get _more_ , but the straps still wouldn’t let him move. He didn’t know whether to chase the sensation or try to get away from it. Either way, it didn’t matter. The most he could do was lay trembling under the onslaught of sensation while his body roared towards a full heat.

When a second finger joined the first, Tanner whined a little even as a sharper jolt of molten pleasure spread out from his core.

“Does that sting?” Kyle murmured. “Don’t worry, baby, it’ll be easier after this. You’ve just got a brand new hole, and we have to break it in. Here, this will help.” Kyle massaged the scent glands at his neck firmly, the pressure sending a golden wash of heat down his spine. Tanner felt his muscles relaxing as his body went limp.

“Wow, he just gushed a little.” The fingers moved faster, gliding easily on the new wave of slick. “You weren’t kidding about this coming on fast. Who gets to fuck him first?”

“Dibs,” Kyle said immediately.

“Hey!”

“Kyle sniffed him out,” Cliff said, his hands smoothing over Tanner’s back. “That means he gets to go first.”

“What happened to waiting for Jacks?”

“Jacks gets first knotting. We’re just loosening him up until Jacks gets here. How’s he coming along?”

Tanner whined when the fingers withdrew, then gasped when they came back with a third. The heat was raging now, making the stretch irrelevant compared to the ache building inside him, and he rolled his hips back, trying to take the fingers _deeper_.

“Still pretty tight.”

“This should help.” Cliff’s hand skated over his hip, then reached below the breeding stand to grasp his exposed cock, which was hard and bobbing below his belly. The sudden pressure on his cock combined with the three thick fingers stretching him open connected like a circuit closing, and Tanner came with a yelp and the spatter of his come hitting the floor.

“Oh man, he’s trying to lock my fingers.” Brad sounded fascinated.

“Give him a minute to realize there’s no knot and he should ease up.”

“Yeah, there he goes.” A thumb pushed at Tanner’s seam, stroking along the taut skin. “He’s a lot looser now. I think he’s ready.”

“Kyle, you’re up.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Kyle said. He grinned down at Tanner. “Here we go, dude.”

Tanner grunted in annoyance when the fingers pulled out. There was no sting at all now, and he _needed_ something inside him, needed to be full. When Kyle thumbed at his seam, he raised his hips as much as the stand let him.

“Now that’s what I like to see.” Kyle pulled away his thumb, but before Tanner could whine the pressure was replaced with something thicker and blunter. “An eager little bitch all ready to be mounted.”

“Jesus,” Brad muttered. He’d come back around to Tanner’s head, and he stared at Tanner’s face, eyes dark, while Kyle pushed forward.

Tanner groaned and felt his eyes roll up in his head. The stretch was intense, but not enough to overpower the singing rightness of being _full_. His thighs trembled and twitched as he tried to move back into Kyle’s rocking thrusts.

“You sure you stretched him?” Kyle pushed forward another inch and he felt the bumps of Kyle’s knuckles against his seam. Kyle had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Tanner realized, something to keep him from going deep enough to knot.

“Yeah, I stretched him.” Brad unzipped his pants and curled his hand around his cock. Tanner watched as he stroked, barely aware that the hand Brad was using was damp from his own slick.

“He’s still so tight. Nice and wet, too. Best cunt I’ve felt in _years_.”

“Hurry up already,” Brad said tightly.

Kyle started to thrust properly, with enough force to rock Tanner against the straps of the stand. Tanner tilted his head sideways so he could pant through his open mouth, feeling like the air was being punched out of his lungs every time Kyle worked himself back in.

Brad hooked two fingers into Tanner’s mouth, and Tanner obediently dropped his jaw when Brad pressed down. Brad stepped closer, his hard cock inches away from Tanner’s lips.

“Hold up, Brad.” Cliff leaned down until his head was level with Tanner’s and made eye contact. “You ever given a blowjob before?”

Tanner shook his head. He’d thought about it, sometimes even wanted to, at least just once to see what it was like, but he’d always been afraid to try. Word got around fast in a small town. It would’ve been dangerous to get a reputation as a cocksucker when he was already a beta on the smaller side. Alphas had been giving him speculative looks in the hallways at school ever since junior year, when most of the betas in the class had gotten a final growth spurt and he’d stayed just the same. It was illegal to try to force sex on an unpresented beta, but that didn’t stop some people from trying anyway, and Tanner hadn’t wanted to risk it.

“He could learn, couldn’t he?” Brad said, a little whiny.

“Does it look like he’s in any state to learn something new? If you give him a taste of cock now, he’ll try to take it all at once and either choke or bite. Just jerk off on his face if you’re feeling so impatient.”

Brad grumbled, but started stroking himself. Tanner flared his nostrils to get more of the rich, heady scent of his arousal, alpha musk with a sharp note of precome. “It’s easy for you to be patient,” Brad said, his voice strained. “You’re going next.”

“Damn right I am,” Cliff said cheerfully. He was leaning on Tanner’s back absentmindedly, his hand between Tanner’s shoulderblades, pinning him down and stabilizing the force of Kyle’s thrusts. Kyle’s rhythm broke up as his hips stuttered forward, his hand jamming hard against Tanner’s seam as he thrust as deep as his hand would let him. A moment later Tanner felt come gushing into him.

His body hummed with pleasure at the feeling of alpha come flooding inside him, his instincts celebrating a successful breeding, but some of the golden haze was ripped away when Kyle pulled out. He made a little hurt noise as his inner muscles tried to clamp on nothing.

“I got you, baby.” Cliff patted his ass and settled into position, taking Kyle’s place between his spread legs and unceremoniously thrusting in. Tanner gasped and squirmed, the sudden thick cock an unexpected pressure while his body was still trying to lock on the knot it hadn’t been given, but soon his muscles relaxed and Cliff was pounding into him as easily as Kyle had. He was also keeping a hand around the base of his cock.

“Man, that was good.” Kyle ambled into view behind Brad, wiping his cock off with his shirt tail and tucking it back into his pants. He was back to being fully clothed like nothing had happened at all, as though his come wasn’t deep inside Tanner being churned up with every one of Cliff’s thrusts. “If Jacks doesn’t want him, we should keep him around anyway. He wouldn’t cost that much to feed. And wouldn’t you like to wake up to that mouth on your dick in the mornings?”

Brad grunted sharply and sped up the movements of his hand. Sticky strands of come shot onto Tanner’s face, startling him into flinching back as much as the stand would let him. He kept his eyes shut, feeling come sliding off his eyelashes and onto his cheeks.

“Now _that’s_ a pretty mess,” Kyle said appreciatively.

“I’ll clean it up.” Fingers swiped over Tanner’s face, clearing the stickiness from his eyes, and he blinked them open. Brad was looking down at him, seeming a lot more relaxed. He pressed his come-sticky fingers onto Tanner’s lips until Tanner opened his mouth to lick them. They cleaned up the rest of it the same way, Brad collecting the mess and Tanner sucking his hand clean.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open. “You guys are _assholes_.”

All the alphas cracked up laughing, but Tanner went rigid, flaring his nostrils warily as a new man came down the stairs. Another alpha. There was a _strange alpha_ in the den.

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Cliff called. The new man stopped at the base of the stairs, crossing his arms while he took in the scene. Cliff’s thrusts sped up and got less restrained. “I’ll be finished in a second."

“During my _tutoring session_ ,” the new alpha complained. Kyle, grinning, went to him and did the same back-thumping hug and jaw swipe Tanner had seen him do at the party.

“Would you have preferred that we let the Alpha Delta Assholes find him and keep him? Trust me, he’s worth a skipped tutoring session.”

Kyle led the new alpha closer and Tanner stiffened. Tanner’s body recognized the other alphas, knew they’d held him and fed him and touched him gently. The new alpha was a stranger, potentially dangerous, and his instincts had him curling a lip up in warning until the alpha stopped approaching.

“Relax, Tanner. This is Jacks.” Kyle came back over and held his hand under Tanner’s nose. “He’s our head alpha.”

Tanner sniffed, getting the scent of the newcomer from Kyle. It wasn’t entirely unfamiliar - all three of the other alphas smelled at least a little like the newcomer, and the den smelled quite a bit like him. His hackles went down enough for him to cover his teeth again, although he still felt unsure.

Cliff rolled his hips forward hard, one, two, three times, and then let out a shuddering breath. A new rush of come filled Tanner’s body at the same time that Cliff reached down and jerked Tanner off roughly. Tanner came with a whine only seconds later, heat holding him on edge so that only a touch would set him off. His balls ached a little from coming twice so close together. The orgasm and the satisfaction of being bred again pacified his instincts further, and he didn’t bristle when the new alpha resumed his approach.

“Hey there.” The alpha ambled forward slowly, smiling in a friendly way. There was a promising bulge in his pants that was getting bigger the longer he spent breathing the den’s pheromone-saturated air. “These guys been taking good care of you?”

“No one’s knotted him, but we’ve been keeping him occupied.” Cliff pulled out slowly, and Tanner made a mournful noise when the thick heat of him withdrew, leaving him so _empty_.

“Oh hey, I recognize this kid.” The new alpha leaned down to look at him more closely, his hand cupping Tanner’s jaw to tilt his face up. “He’s in my stats class. Or was, I guess. He broke the fucking curve on our first test.”

“Smart,” Kyle said approvingly. “You could use a smart breeder, help balance out your side of the family tree.”

The alpha shoved Kyle back, both of them laughing. He turned back to Tanner still grinning. “Hey there, sweetheart. I’m Jackson. You can call me Jacks.”

“He hasn’t been doing a lot of talking since the heat hit.”

“You’re quiet, huh?” Jacks ruffled his hair. Tanner pressed cautiously into the contact. “Yeah, good boy. I’m not gonna hurt you. Let’s get you what you need.”

He disappeared from view, whistling when he got to the other side of the stand. His hand swiped through the slick and come trickling down Tanner’s thighs and scooped it up, pushing it back inside his seam with a thick thumb. “Just look at the mess you guys made.”

“He’s all ready for you.” Cliff smacked Tanner’s ass lightly, making him jolt and clench around Jacks’ thumb.

“Mmm, yeah, I can see that. I bet I’ll just slide right in.” The thumb pulled to the side, stretching Tanner’s seam, then withdrew. He heard a zipper open and the rustle of fabric. A few seconds later, another cock was pushing past his entrance.

Tanner moaned and let his head fall forward, rocking with the force of Jacks’ first thrust. His dick was long and thick, and he was going deeper than Kyle or Cliff had, with no attempt to hold back a knot. Every time Jacks slammed home, it was with a wet squelch and another wave of arousal, Tanner’s body reacting eagerly to the feeling of finally being bred _properly_.

“ _Shit_ , that’s good.” Jacks already sounded breathless. “Nobody gets to laugh at me for coming in five minutes, okay? I’ve been hard since I got your little video, and fuck you all very much for making me see the preview pic for that during a tutoring session, now the tutor thinks I’m a fucking weirdo who gets off on history homework.”

All the alphas laughed. Tanner gasped and writhed at the sudden feeling of being stretched _wide, wide, wide_ \- but Jacks was still in him, so what was -

He cried out as the knot sank deep into him, his body lighting up as it pressed every good spot at once, filling him up so full, so _right_. He came again without a touch to his dick, his aching balls sending a pitiful spurt of come onto the floor while his inner muscles clamped tight around the knot, locking him with Jacks. Warm pulses of come pumped into him.

“ _Good_ boy.” Jacks groaned and rolled his hips forward, fucking Tanner with his knot and wringing startling aftershocks out of him. Tanner whimpered and bared his throat, not sure if he was pleading for mercy or for _more_. “That’s so good, sweetheart, taking my knot so good, you’re a natural bitch.”

“Right?” Kyle said. “He takes it like he was made for it. You keeping him?”

“Fuck yeah.” The knot pulled and shifted as Jacks leaned forward. His warm breath spilled over Tanner’s neck, and a moment later his teeth latched onto Tanner’s glands and bit _hard_. Tanner cried out and struggled, jerking against his bonds, before his body released a new wave of hormones in response to the bonding bite, weighing his body down and quieting his yelps to whimpers. Jacks left his teeth latched in place until Tanner stilled, then released his jaw and licked over the bite. “Sorry, baby, I know that hurt. I won’t do it again, I promise. It’s all done. You’re mine now, and I’m going to take care of you, understand?”

“His pupils are huge, man, I don’t think he understands anything right now.” Kyle’s face came into wavering focus. His hand reached out and traced the tender skin around the bite. “We need to clean this up, right?”

“I got it.” Cliff’s steady, assured fingers smoothed some kind of cool gel over the bite, then applied a soft rectangular bandage and taped it in place. Other hands undid the straps holding Tanner to the breeding stand. Tanner was utterly limp, completely exhausted, although he was still clenching periodically around the knot inside him, milking out every drop of alpha come. The other alphas murmured quietly to each other, having a conversation Tanner didn’t bother to try to follow, and soon only he and the alpha who’d knotted him were left in the den.

By the time the knot deflated enough for the alpha to pull out, he was half asleep. He made a soft noise of protest when the warm weight above him went away.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. We just need to get you to bed.” Strong arms lifted him and he burrowed into his alpha’s chest. He nosed into the alpha’s neck while he was carried up the stairs, knowing with certainty that the scent of this alpha was _right_ , that this was the alpha who’d claimed him. The bedroom he was carried into and the sheets he was gently set down on were saturated with that same scent.

“Jacks?” he said drowsily, trying to remember the name he’d been given.

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Jacks kissed his forehead, then pulled away the blanket Tanner had tried to burrow under. Tanner grumbled. “One more minute, then you can sleep.”

Jacks wiped him down with something damp and cool, cleaning the worst of the mess off his cock and seam and thighs. “I guess there’s going to be a wet spot no matter what, huh?” Jacks said, pushing two fingers easily into Tanner’s loose seam. Even without opening his eyes, Tanner could feel the come and slick seeping out. “You’re stuffed so full you’ll be leaking all night. We’ll have to get you a plug after we register you, or I’ll be doing laundry every day.”

Tanner frowned. There was something nagging in the back of his mind about not wanting to be registered. That was for claimed omegas, and he wasn’t - or was he?

“Shhh. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t worry about it.” Jacks rubbed his back comfortingly, and Tanner let the thought slip away. “Just go to sleep.”

Tanner sighed gratefully and sank into the pillows. If Jacks said he didn’t have to worry, he didn’t have to worry. Jacks was his alpha, and he’d promised to take care of him.


End file.
